


Each Kiss

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of Bruce/Steve drabbles that deal with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss on the Forehead

The common room was silent for once. Tony wasn’t there to mumble or complain about the choice in movie and it was nice to Steve. He liked Tony, he really did but there were times he couldn’t stand to be around him. Movie time just happened to be an instance where Steve didn’t deal with Tony well.

  


It was nice to just stretch on the couch and have a lazy day with no one around the Tower. It was a bustling place, just like New York. Steve still wasn’t used to the change from his time because things had been different back then and it was still a culture shock.

  


Steve hadn’t know such a condition existed.

  


These days, everything had a label to it. There were some instances it was okay but he felt like there were some things that should have been left alone. Steve wasn’t one to really think on stuff like that because it wasn’t really his area of expertise and he had Bruce explain it to him when he didn’t understand.

  


Tony of course had grumbled that he had the internet at his fingertips and he should research it. Steve was the kind of man that if he had an expert in front of him, he would ask him. Tony didn’t understand and just shook his head as he had waved his arms in the air in frustration. Bruce would share a knowing smile with Steve in those moments like this was their secret and they were doing this on purpose just to annoy Tony.

  


They would never admit they were doing just that.

  


In the months since he came back from the trip, Steve truly felt adjusted. The displacement and depression he had been feeling had dwindled as he realized that the Avengers may not have been the Commandos but they were still a family brought together for a reason. They had found each other and continued to support each other.

  


The Tower was big enough that everyone could have space if they needed it. It was great to just walk away if something was getting too out of hand or Steve just wanted to spend his time drawing in a room Tony had set aside for him. It was a thoughtful gesture and Steve liked it well enough.

  


Normally Steve didn’t like to laze around and was always up to something he thought was productive. But today was just one of those days where he wanted to watch movies and catch up on the references he didn’t get. Today’s list of movies included The Princess Bride, Spaceballs, and The Evil Dead.

  


They were, of course, Clint’s recommendations. Steve could at least trust Clint when it came to movies because he wasn’t recommending porn. Tony had gotten Steve twice on that before he realized what the other was up to. Steve began to research movie titles and made sure they weren’t of the pornographic variety.

  


It was nice to just sit down and not have anything expected of you. Steve was sure he would take advantage of a quiet Tower more often now since he discovered this little slice of heaven. He was laying on the couch with his feet on the cushions, something Steve would never had done back in his time.

  


He asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to play The Princess Bride and Steve watched as it was projected on the far wall. Living in the Tower meant there was no need for a T.V. since Tony had come up with this little idea and it was like they were at the theater without the crowd.

  


Halfway through the movie, Steve fell asleep. It wasn’t that he was bored but the fact that he had been running around New York nonstop the past two weeks with little sleep. With the serum in his body, he didn’t really need all that much rest but he found he had his limits.

  
The press of lips to his forehead a little while later had Steve waking up. He blinked sleepy blue eyes up at Bruce and smiled. The kiss lingered a little longer than necessary but Steve didn’t mind. He and Bruce had a comfortable friendship and really he was no stranger to this sort of affection and just accepted it like he had with Bucky. 


	2. Virtual Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's tracking down a international criminal while Bruce sends him an e-mail.

Steve was in Europe on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and it would have been fine if it hadn’t been so boring. He was tailing a suspected international criminal. So far, the man had been boring and Steve was ready to go home with or without permission. He had been all over Spain and the man hadn’t even offered up one shred of evidence that he was dealing shady on the side. The only thing that made this trip worth it was the food Steve experienced and the fact he could keep in touch with his team.

 

He sent out a small e-mail every morning to let them he was fine and that he was exploring when he wasn’t tailing the suspect. So much had changed after the war and Steve could appreciate what he had done. Some of the marks of war were gone from most of the landscapes he had traveled in and what had remained was a reminder. It was beautiful in it’s own sad way and Steve paid his respects. It was a relief to see how everything had flourished and how strong Europe’s people had been as they carried on after the war.

 

It made his sacrifice worth it because it showed Steve that there had been hope after he had gone down. He didn’t have as much time as he would have liked to really explore and just lose himself. He wanted to sit down and sketch but with the timetable he had with his assignment he couldn’t. Some day, Steve told himself that he would return and he would be able to sit down and sketch for hours. He wanted to add this to his collection. He already had more than a dozen sketchbook strewn around his apartment and a couple more wouldn’t hurt.

 

Steve then thought of bringing Bruce along. He knew the other man had traveled the world and Steve wanted to experience like Bruce had. He wanted to share the experience and just watch Bruce as he helped those who needed it. Steve had a hard time admitting to himself that he felt a little more than friendship for his teammate. It was hard not to when he saw the kind of soul Bruce was. The man was so self-sacrificing and patient that Steve almost felt like he should support Bruce in any way he could. And he did. Whenever Bruce needed some heavy lifting done down in the lab, Steve would be the first to show up every time. He would follow Bruce’s instructions with a smile on his face and do whatever he asked. He tried not to act like a kid in love but he was so far gone that even Tony had noticed.

 

The grilling he got from Tony had been tough and yet amusing at the same time. Steve should have been expecting it because this was Tony and he was protective of Bruce. Steve had given Tony assurances that his intentions were pure if he ever made a move on Bruce and even then it would be by Bruce’s consent.

 

His phone dinged that he had a new e-mail and Steve took a second to put down his paper, his eye still on the target who was still enjoying his own tea. Steve opened the e-mail and smiled when he saw it was from Bruce.

 

Be careful out there. You don’t know if this guy is capable of anything but I trust you. If you have time, make sure you stop by the Louvre. I hear they have an excellent collection of War World Paintings right now. Stay safe.

 

:-* Bruce

  
Steve smiled at the face and the words. It was so like Bruce to worry about him and then tell him about an exhibit. Steve saved the e-mail and looked up to notice his target was on the move. He pocketed his phone and waited a few moments before he was on the move as well. 


End file.
